<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison Oak by fightableomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651524">Poison Oak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo'>fightableomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Light Scat, NSFW, Omorashi, Omovember, Scat, ask to tag, messing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 20: While camping</p><p>Percy is an idiot, even when camping</p><p>this is a nonsexual kink fic, and there are a few mroe buttons in this bag, so read the tags!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison Oak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there are more buttons in this bag, this to say that there is some description of feces and fecal desperation. other wise known as scat/messing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 20: While camping</p><p>It was the first week of summer after classes let out, and the trio decided to go on a miniature vacation with the free time. Well. None of them really had more freetime. Percy wasn’t doing school in the first place, and the other two had to request time off. Still, it was symbolic. </p><p>So, Derek and Cas booked a campsite and prepared to head out. Percy agreed to be dragged along, and all was well until they arrived at the campsite after a long drive and it was revealed that there was no bathroom. </p><p>Percy got out of the car and frowned, “Where’s the bathroom?” </p><p>Derek looked at him, “It’s outside. You can go out and dig a hole and use it. I packed toilet paper.” </p><p>Percy wrinkled his nose, “I’m not doing that.” </p><p>Derek shrugged, “Okay, you’re not doing that.” It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Nor was it like arguing with him would change that, so Derek left that alone. </p><p>He and Cas started setting up the campsite, including prepping a fire pit and pitching the tent. </p><p>Percival didn’t help in the slightest. All he did was set out a camp chair and sit and watch. When the cooler of food was taken out, he grabbed a bottle of sparkling water and sat back down. </p><p>Eventually, the long ride and the sparkling water caught up with him and he needed to pee. He didn’t mention it though. He knew he would just be told to go potty out in the woods and he didn’t want that. So, he tried to tough it out. </p><p>He sat squirming in his seat, his thighs rubbing against each other. Eventually, he stood to start pacing around, his hips swaying with each step as the pressure in his bladder mounted. </p><p>Eventually, it got to the point where he was nearly leaking with each step. He squirmed, both of his hands shoved between his thighs in a pitiful attempt to hold back the flood gates. </p><p>Of course his pathetic display caught the attention of Derek and Cas. Derek sighed, “Oh come on Percy, you can just piss out here. I mean, not here, here, but go out to the trees and just go. You’ll be fine.” </p><p>“No, I won’t. I don’t want to pee out here. I don’t want to be out here.”</p><p>Derek sighed, “Well, you’re out here now. I genuinely don’t know why you’re being such a little bitch about this. Hell, you’ve peed outside.” </p><p>“I have not,” he snapped, “I would never expose myself like that. And there are bugs and parasites that I want nowhere near my privates!” </p><p>Cas cooed, seemingly unaffected by the argument the two men were having. “Aw, someone did some reading before coming out here. No parasite will get near your private zone unless you’re in the water, and just don’t tinkle without shorts on and you’ll be okay.” </p><p>“What about bugs!” </p><p>“I think you’ll be okay if you do get a little bug bite on your wee wee.” </p><p>Percy flushed, “Don’t call it that, Cas.” </p><p>They rolled their eyes lightly, “Okay, I won’t. If you don’t want to tinkle out here in the woods, there is a public bathroom down at the front of the campsite.” </p><p>Percy whined softly, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about that earlier when I told you I needed to pee.” </p><p>“Watch your language please. It’s quicker to go out here and I thought you’d be upset at using a public bathroom.” </p><p>They were right, he likely would have been upset at the idea of using a public restroom had he not been so desperate. But, he would rather do anything over peeing in the great outdoors. </p><p>“As long as it’s a toilet, I don’t care. Take me.” With his desperation mounting, he turned into a whiny bitch. </p><p>Cas clicked their tongue, “Now, now, where’s that magic word?” </p><p>At the very least he wasn’t a brat about using his manners when prompted, “Please, Cas, take me to the bathrooms.” </p><p>They nodded as he complied, “That wasn’t too hard, now was it, Adams. Let’s go.” They offered a hand, and, if not a bit reluctantly, Percy took it. </p><p>Though, taking their hand only spelled disaster for the young. The sheer action required he moved one of his hands and that ultimately was his downfall. </p><p>Maybe, maybe if he hadn’t waited until he was utterly desperate, he could have made it to the bathrooms, or at the very least, away from camp. Instead, his bladder fully let go as he stood. </p><p>Piss gushed out of him, slipping through his fingers. Pulling a disgusted face, he wrenched his second hand away from his crotch. It was already wet, but he resented the feeling of warm pee flowing over his hand. </p><p>Even if his manly waters did not have the chance to flow freely over his hands as he wet himself, piss ran smoothly down his legs. His salmon colored shorts were absolutely destroyed as sloppy streaks fell down his legs. The color darkened considerably, showing everyone exactly what happened, though the two witnesses already knew. </p><p>The wet lines his pee left stuck the shorts to his inner thighs and fell down his exposed calf, snaking all around his legs and finally dripping to puddle in his boat shoes and soaking the dirt beneath his feet. </p><p>Percy’s face lit up bright red as the last dregs of his bladder dripped from him. </p><p>Cas and Derek immediately cooed despite his obvious embarrassment. “Aw, couldn’t make it, huh?” </p><p>“You made me do this!” He jumped to his immediate defense. </p><p>Derek just shook his head, “You could have gone at any time. It is not either of our responsibility to make sure you make it to the potty in time. And we’re outside! There’s even less of an excuse to have wet yourself, bud.” </p><p>“N-no!” He stammered, turning to glare at Derek instead of at his muddy puddle of piss on the ground, “I told you I didn’t want to pee outside. And you ignored me and took away my options.” </p><p>“No, Percival, you’re not going to paint yourself as a victim. You had options and you chose to ignore them. You are the only one at blame here. Now, if you don’t settle down, I’m not going to help you change.” </p><p>“I don’t need your help!” He stomped away, hating how his feet seemed to squelch in his shoes and how his legs felt unbearably cold and sticky, even under the early summer heat. </p><p>He stalked off to the newly set up tent and wiped off with some baby wipes that were brought along. </p><p>Armed with new shorts, he stepped out of the tent, still rather red faced. “I need to shower.” </p><p>Derek didn’t even look up to respond to him, “No showers out here, buddy. I can get you a wet washcloth, or wipes.” </p><p>He shook his head, “No, I want to shower. I will not stay out here feeling disgusting.” </p><p>“Well, you can start walking then. Cas and I are not heading back until the 14th.” </p><p>He groaned, “That’s two whole days!” </p><p>“I know, we wanted to stay out here for two days, and you agreed to come with us.” </p><p>Another groan, “That was before I knew that when you said camping, you meant torture.” </p><p>Derek waved him off, “If you’re going to fuss, you can do it without an audience. Cas and I are going to go on a hike.” </p><p>And go on a hike they did, leaving Percy to grumble and moan about his smelly pants in the tent and his vaguely itchy legs. </p><p>Percy bagged his salmon shorts and deposited them just outside the tent. All he wanted to do was lie down, but of course nothing was set up. </p><p>His frown deepened and he begrudgingly went about setting everything up. That included pulling out his air mattress and hand pump and getting to work. Eventually, his area was set up and he laid down on his stomach, drawing out his phone. </p><p>To his dismay, there was no internet. He knew, on some level, that there would be no connection, but he was still disappointed. He still had data and he could get on twitter. He took his pictures and posted about being so blessed to be in an area so close to nature. </p><p>Every second he was posting online about the scenery, he was resenting every moment of it. </p><p>But, it passed the time. He was left alone at the campsite while the two who had dragged him along were hiking, so he felt entitled to the bullshit he was posting and the attention it got him. </p><p>Eventually, as time passed, Percy realized he needed to go potty again. He had already tinkled, but a pressure made itself known in his gut. He needed to poop. </p><p>He whined and squirmed, trying to ignore the mounting pressure against his hole. By no means did he want to poop his pants, but more than than, he still did not want to go potty in the great outdoors. </p><p>Eventually, he would have to, though. Sighing heavily, he got up and started to head out. He at least had the sense to not want to shit anywhere near camp. </p><p>He didn’t, however, have any foresight to bring a shovel or toilet paper. He walked a bit away and when he found a spot, he pushed down his shorts and popped a squat. With his bathroom habits, it wasn’t hard to push out a log or two. His stool was generally soft if not runny when he made poor food choices. </p><p>After he finished pooping, he was struck with the realization that he had neglected to bring anything to wipe his butt with. </p><p>He whined loudly and looked around for any substitute. And fortunately, he found one. While he was out in the woods, there was a patch of plants with leaves available. He quickly plucked a handful and wiped his own ass to his own detriment. </p><p>As soon as he got back to camp, he wiped himself again with baby wipes, but at that point, the oils from whatever plant he had used had been on his skin for long enough, and an irritating itch was settling in. </p><p>Time passed, and eventually, Percy was nearly at the point of tears as the burning and itching only got worse and worse. He had taken to the tent. It was hot under the vinyl ceiling, but he curled up, moaning to himself and in all making himself quite a pitiful sight. </p><p>Cas and Derek eventually came back from their hike, and by then Percy’s asshole was absolutely on fire with no recourse in sight. </p><p>Cas opened the flap of the tent and smiled at him, “There you are. I was worried something happened to you.” </p><p>He pouted up at them, “Something did happen to me.” </p><p>“Oh? And what might that be?” </p><p>He flushed a bit, “I don’t want to talk about it.” At least not with Cas. A burning butt was something a bit too intimate for him to share with them. </p><p>They pouted in turn at his reluctance to share, “Awww, don’t be like that, Percy, I want to help, but I can’t if you don’t tell me what’s going on.” </p><p>“It’s embarrassing,” he whined. </p><p>“Oh, Percy, you don’t have to be embarrassed around me. I’ve seen you piss and shit yourself soo many times.” </p><p>That little reminder only served to light Percy’s face aflame. He sat up at that, “I was sick!” He wasn’t. But, that was the excuse he would use to wave away the past several months of his varying continence. </p><p>“I know, I was there. I’m just saying you shouldn’t be embarrassed to share things with me.” </p><p>“Well I am!” he huffed loudly. “I want Derek.” </p><p>“Sure, let me get you your daddy.” </p><p>Another huff escaped his lips, this time sounding more like a growl, “Don’t call him that.” </p><p>“Kay, your handler then.” They let the front flap of the tent fall and they backed out.</p><p>There was a piece of hushed conversation and shortly after, Derek opened the front flap. Instead of just letting it stay open, he fully moved inside the tent and sat down near Percy, “Cas tells me you’re not feeling well?” </p><p>Yet again, little Percival huffed, “I’m sure you heard our entire conversation.” </p><p>“Bits. Something embarrassing happened? You’re not crying about messy pants, and you smell clean, so what was it?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Something happened and now I hurt…” he paused, “Down there.” </p><p>Derek hummed, “Do you have an STI?” </p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Don’t act so pissy, Percy, I’m trying to help. And even if you haven’t been able to get fucked recently, it could be something you’ve had for a while and it’s only now showing up. Like herpes, that’s a virus, it stays in you forever.” </p><p>“It’s not fucking herpes, Derek! I’m not unclean.” </p><p>“Oh my god, don’t say it like that. Geeze. I’m just saying that almost everyone has it. And if it’s not little red bumps on your dick, then what’s happened ‘down there’.” He used air quotes as he spoke. </p><p>At the repeated request to know what was going on, Percy flushed, his irritation quickly leaving. “I don’t know what really happened. It just hurts. I don’t know if I got bug bites or a snake or it’s medical but it hurts.” </p><p>“Oh,” Derek similarly got a bit more serious as Percy brought up the fact it might be medical, “Does it look serious?” </p><p>He shrugged, “I can’t see it. There’s no blood, but it really really hurts.” </p><p>He hummed, “Okay, well I can take a look at it.” </p><p>Percy nodded and moved closer to Derek. A bit awkwardly, he moved to lie over his lap with his pants pulled down and his ass sticking up. </p><p>Even without parting his cheeks, the red inflammation showed. Derek pursed his lips and hummed, “Looks like a rash. You’ve had those before.” </p><p>He whined and squirmed. “It doesn’t feel like a rash.” </p><p>“Well it looks like one.” Derek pat his back, “You’re pretty good at cleaning your bum.” Often to the point of detriment. Many toilets had been clogged with his over use of toilet paper.</p><p>“I am!” he huffed, “I wasn’t rashy this morning. Am I having an allergic reaction to something?” </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe, but I can’t imagine what would only affect your ass.”</p><p>“It didn’t.” he whined and moved to sit back up on his haunches. As he did, he held up his hands. Sure enough, his palms and fingers were red and raised in a similar fashion. </p><p>“Oh.” Derek looked at the rash and it all started clicking in his mind, “You went potty and forgot to take the toilet paper with you.” </p><p>“No!” He did, but that wouldn’t stop him from using lies, “I took it, but your shitty cheap ‘biodegradable’ toilet paper broke and it was too thin and I didn’t want to touch my ass.” </p><p>“So you used a plant that could have had animal piss or bugs or pesticides or any number of things on it instead. Because a plant touching your ass is better than toilet paper.” </p><p>Percy started flushing heavily, “Leaves are biodegradable.” </p><p>“That’s your only defense, bud?” Derek sighed and stood up, “Let me see if I brought any benadryl with me and we can work on taking care of this rash. And then you’re going to take me to where you shit and we can see what it is you’re allergic to.” </p><p>Percy nodded. “Thank you.” He at least had the decency to show gratitude; something that was only recently learned. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re welcome.” He left the tent. </p><p>A moment later, he came back in and again sat by Percival. He held out a hand, “Give me your hands.” </p><p>And the blond complied, handing over his hands easily. </p><p>Derek swabbed them with an alcohol wipe first, eliciting a hiss from Percy. And after that, he rubbed some benadryl in. The cooling effect was almost immediate. </p><p>“Okay bud,” Derek continued, “Drop your pants and spread.” </p><p>Percy whined but did comply. He turned around and dropped his shorts. Derek repeated the process of wiping him down with an alcohol wipe and rubbed in the benadryl. </p><p>Even with the cooling relief, Percy still whined, “I want to go home.” </p><p>“We’ll see,” if he was genuinely in discomfort from being outside and not just being a prude, Derek was more willing to comply. “Can you show me where you were? We should identify what you’re so badly allergic to.” </p><p>Percy righted his pants as Derek wiped off his hands. And in just a short time, they were wandering off to find where Percy went potty and what plant he used. </p><p>Even before they found the site of his deed, Percy stopped their trek, “There! It was this plant.” He crouched to grab a lead and show it to the bespectacled man, but even before he did, Derek stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Are you sure, Perce?”  </p><p>He nodded, “There’s a lot of it growing in the area.” </p><p>“Yeah, it’s poison oak. No wonder you’re rashy.” </p><p>Percy looked up, frowning, “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Pretty damn sure. I grew up in the area. You didn’t know?” </p><p>“No!” He stood up, “You’re not kidding?” </p><p>“No, I’m not. It’s fine, don’t look so worried. You’re just going to be uncomfortable for a few days.” </p><p>“What? I want to go home now. I need medical attention.” </p><p>"No you don’t. Treating it with benadryl or any other itch cream is all the medical attention you’ll need. You’re not deadly allergic, you’re fine.” </p><p>“But!” He couldn’t think of another reason for him to leave early, all he could do was feel panic at the idea of putting poison on his skin. </p><p>“You’re fine, Percy. If this were a threatening condition, you’ll be sick already. You’re fine.” He took his hand and started leading him away and back to camp. </p><p>Percy was going to be in for a sore couple of days with no small amount of laughter from Derek and Cas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fight me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>